A Blood-stained Blade
by gravityneverfalls
Summary: When Gideon finds some disturbing information in the woods, he will do anything to avoid the downfall that many believe will be his.
1. Chapter 1

Bill's one eye was fixed on Gideon's two, a strong, permanent glare being sent in his direction.

"You have succeeded, Gideon." Bill's voice echoed off of the empty white walls. "And I must admit, I am impressed. This was not an easy task. Especially for one of your strength."

Gideon bowed his head, trying to ignore the smile that began to creep up his lips. "Thank you, sir." He had begun to respect Bill more, given how much power that he had. He thought that if he stopped pushing him to do all of his bidding, he might gain something from him.

Bill nodded his triangular shaped head. "Now, Gideon, I wouldn't normally do this, but you have proven yourself worthy." Bill paused and took in a deep breath. "I would like to offer you a chance to become my ally."

Gideon was definitely caught off guard. Him? Bill's ally? _You idiot,_ he thought to himself. _This is a chance to gain ultimate power. Answer the question already! _

"Yessir," Gideon responded, then mentally cringed at his own kindness.

Bill raised his one eyebrow. "You realize what you're agreeing to, right kid?"

Gideon gulped, then nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon walked through the Gravity Falls woods, verbally praising himself for his exceptional acting. "Just think," he said to himself "you will be more powerful than ever!"

He continued walking, the dry fall leaves crunching beneath his feet. As night fell it grew extremely dark, even to the point that Gideon could not see his own hand in front of his face. He bumped into branches, scraping his arms and face. He would also bump into the occasional tree trunk, but there was one that didn't feel the same. It was much thinner than any tree trunk in the woods, and felt unusually warm. Gideon focused his eyes, and found himself face to face with a moss covered creature. As he studied him closer he realized that he seemed to radiate a red glow. Gideon back stepped, bumping into yet another tree.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered.

The creatures misshapen face contorted into a cruel smile. "I think you mean who are _we_."

Gideon reached around for the hold if a branch, but found nothing. Two other creatures almost identical to the first appeared on either side of Gideon.

The first creatures smile faded. "We did not come to harm you, Gideon."

Gideon trembled. "How do you know my n-name?"

"We know many things," the creature to his left rasped.

"Now Gideon, we have not come to harm you, but to warn you."

Gideon grasped his elbows. "W-warn me of what?"

The creatures smiled simultaneously, there wooden teeth covered in dark green moss.

The third creature spoke: "Beware of the brother of the one you once loved. He has more power than it may seem."

Gideon steadied his shaking hands. "Dipper Pines? Are you joking?"

"Shhh." The creature put his old rotting hand over the boys mouth. Gideon stifled a scream.

The second creature moved forward. "Gideon, your downward spiral will begin extremely soon, and the day you will finally be defeated will be the day when the sacred pig flies."

Gideon shook his head forcefully, pushing the third creatures hand away from his mouth. "You. . . things are crazy." The second creature glared at him, his eyes burning a red-ish yellow. Gideon gulped.

"Now that we have discussed your downfall," the first creature started, "I shall bare you good news: You shall not be harmed by any man or woman but the one that bares stars on their head."

Gideon shook his head, thoroughly confused. "I'm dreaming," he muttered to himself. "I'm dreaming and I'm going insane."

The first creature shook it's head, a strand of moss falling to the ground. "I'm afraid that neither of those statements are true, Gideon."

Gideon grabbed a fistful of his white hair. "I've got to get out of here." And with that, he ran from the woods, his attempted words of self-comfort fading with distance.

**A/N: Yes, before anyone asks, this story is roughly based off of Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'. Also, I will be posting a new chapter every-other day. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is going to get slightly graphic, so if you are easily triggered by mention of murder or stabbing, please do not read on. On another note, yes, I am extremely aware of the fact that this chapter moves pretty fast, but I wrote this story a few months ago and I've decided mot to go back and change it, so please bare with me. Thanks for reading! **

Gideon hadn't been able to get in even a wink of sleep the next night. He spent the whole night recounting the "prophecies" that the three creatures had bestowed upon him. He wondered if maybe they hadn't been lying, that maybe one day he would be defeated by the one that bore stars on their head. . . "No," Gideon told himself. "That's crazy." But he wasn't convinced.

He attempted to go about his normal business, but he just couldn't shake the thought that Dipper was lurking in every corner. "He's going to hurt me," Gideon panted after sharply turning over his shoulder for the eighteenth time. "But what if he couldn't hurt me?" He grinned an evil little smile. "Yeah, what if he was so hurt that he couldn't even move a finger?"

It was then when Gideon started to develop a plan more cruel than any other plan that he thought up before.

* * *

Gideon was outside the Dipper-less Mystery Shack, his weapon in hand. He had to follow through with his plan, he had to keep Dipper away.

He slipped his hand underneath the crack of the window (Stan was never smart enough to keep them locked) and climbed through the window on cat feet.

He slowly made his way to the twins room, where he proceeded to slip his knife off of his belt and walk to the first bed. "I am so sorry my sweet," Gideon whispered. He raised the knife over his head and stabbed the sleeping Mabel directly into her chest. He did this again and again, pausing only to wipe the splattered blood from her cheek. Once the girl was almost unrecognizable, Gideon went on to Stanford's room and did the same to him, though this time he stabbed his face as well.

"There," he said to himself as he made his way back out of the window, his bloodied weapon back in his belt, his hands clean. "Try and hurt me now, Dipper Pines."


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper, as Gideon expected, was completely crushed. He had snuck himself into the funeral a week later and caught a glimpse of the tears that had been streaming down his enemy's face. But alas, the white-haired boy did not show any sign of having a heart for this period of time. He kept himself hidden, for he believed that the other two prophecies were only days, hours, minutes, even seconds away from falling upon him.

Gideon had developed an extremely keen sense of hearing, so when he heard even the slightest noise in the night, he would rise and grab the knife that he kept under his pillow, the same one that he had used to pass on the Pines boy's sister.

For the longest time though, no such misfortune came upon him. His life had nearly returned to normal. No one had found any trace of the murders being at his hand, and Dipper Pines was still too broken to even consider going outside on his own.

Gideon now had the same dream every night. He saw Dipper's face, puffy and red from the crying, his sisters casket positioned behind him. The young boy started to wonder if the prophecies were real after all. Was it possible that he had done such a deed for nothing? No, he continued to tell himself. I am not going mad. This is real. This isn't a bad dream that I'm going to wake up from any second now. This is real life. This is real life . . .

* * *

Gideon didn't sleep anymore. He couldn't. Not with that nightly guilt dream making him want to take his own eyes out with that knife. Instead he huddled in the corner of the room, his eyes bloodshot and bulging, waiting for the man who bore stars on his head to come. He never did.

No, no no no no no. Gideon knew what was going on. He was trying to prevent his own sanity from slipping away from his fingertips, but it was beginning to become so very hard. He had given up. Every last shred of what he used to be was gone. He had forgotten about Bill, he had forgotten about The Shack, he had forgotten about his schemes; every single thing that mattered to him in his previous life was gone. He had turned into a monster. He had killed Mabel and Stanford for no good reason and kept the murder weapon in his pillowcase for gods sake! He was mental and he knew it, and he would no longer try to prevent it. He was mad. Absolutely mad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter guys! I know this story is a bit short, but I think I managed to sum everything up. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! If you enjoyed this story, please consider checking out some of my other Gravity Falls fics. **

Gideon was wondering through the woods again, hoping for sunlight, hoping to find a trace of the creatures he had once seen, when his keen ears caught the sound of a pig squealing. He looked up and the crescent moon, sure that the noise was just coming from inside of his head. But then he saw it- the silhouette of a pig in the sky. Gideon immediately recoiled in fear, a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

_The day you will finally be defeated will be the day when the sacred pig flies._

Gideon ran. He ran out of the Gravity Falls woods and back to his house, where he locked each and every door and window that could be. He grabbed the knife from under his pillow and raised it towards the front door. "I know you're coming," he whimpered to himself. "I know you are."

And this time he did.

The boy that bore stars on his head had been attempting to piece together who had murdered the two members of the Pines family, and he had finally put the last puzzle piece into place.

It was dark outside, but Gideon could still see the way the boy moved up the porch and tried for the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. He then didn't move for a few minutes, but when he finally did the door came crashing in through the now open space in the doorway. Shards of wood littered the floor, but Gideon still stood with his knife.

"Gideon!" He froze. He knew that voice all too well.

"D-dipper?"

Dipper didn't answer. "Why would you do that Gideon?" He knew that the Pines boy was crying. "Why would you kill Mabel and Stan?"

Gideon dropped his knife in shock. His mouth was slightly ajar.

Dipper dropped to the floor, his hands covering his face.

"Oh no," Gideon whispered.

Dipper stood back up. "Do you think it's funny?!" He was screaming. "Do you think it's funny that my sister is dead?! Do you?!"

Gideon shook his head slightly. Dipper was coming closer, cornering him. "Y-you, you're the one that bares stars on your head?"

Dipper took a step back and raised his dark brown hair off of his forehead. Gideon gasped.

"Now, Gideon," Dipper began to move closer yet again, dropping his hand from his head. "I think it's time you get what you've deserved for a long time." Dipper raised the knife, the very same knife that was used to murder his own sister, and with hot tears streaming down his cheeks, plunged it straight through Gideon's heart.


End file.
